Eduardo (Wii Sports Resort)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Eduardo (Wii Sports Club). Eduardo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is bad and his level is 386+. In Basketball, he is good and his level is 791+. He plays with Hiromasa and Ai. He is not so good at Table Tennis. His level is 416+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 37th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Eduardo is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for every 500 edits you make on Wii Sports Resort articles, for making 1 edit on Add Category Badge Miis articles, for making 100 edits on Miis Who Love Yellow Articles or for making edits on One-'''. * His Japanese name is Edo~uarudo. * Eduardo is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. * Not only is this Eduardo an Expert CPU in Wii Party, but there is also an Eduardo that is an expert CPU in Wii Party U. * '''Eduardo appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, 19, and 20. Gallery EduardoDACotQR.JPG|Eduardo's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-2-7.png|Eduardo's badge. All Yellow Miis.jpg|Eduardo is the top middle left (AR Games photo). Eduardo Swordplay.jpg|Mii Trey vs Eduardo in Swordplay Duel. 20180211_081821.jpg|Eduardo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 20180211_080533.jpg|Eduardo and his teammates Hiromasa and Ai in Basketball. IMG_0156.JPG|Eduardo about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-04-05 (4).png|Eduardo in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531870616550450125622.jpg|Another photo of Eduardo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319706011211309149308.jpg|A third photo of Eduardo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (29).png|Eduardo in Basketball at High Noon. Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_10.54.10_AM.png|Eduardo in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0630.JPG|Eduardo swordfighting at Dusk. IMG 20180808 125830.jpg|Eduardo in a minigame with Marco, Saburo and Gabi IMG_0742.JPG 2018-08-28 (77).png|Eduardo in Cycling. IMG_20180930_163815.jpg Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Kathrin, Eduardo, and Saburo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Gabi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Yoko, Lucia, Eduardo, Theo, Patrick, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (17).png Eva, Kentaro, and Eduardo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (38).png 2018-11-15 (56).png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Theo, Eduardo, and Greg participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Theo, Greg, and Eduardo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Eduardo participating in Shifty Gifts In Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Flag Fracas with Julie as the referee in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Eduardo, and Eva participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Abe, Eduardo, Fritz, and Siobhan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Silke, Hayley, and Martin participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Eduardo as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Eduardo in Bowling.JPG Shinnosuke, Eduardo and Theo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Sarah, Maria and Takumi partcipating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Midori and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Eduardo wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1670.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1904.jpg IMG 1918.jpg Eduardo's face.png Eduardo in Timber Topple.png Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Yellow Males Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis